


Find Yourself In The Sea

by TheLampades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Fae & Fairies, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Selkies, To Be Continued, Wordcount: 100, implied mental health issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLampades/pseuds/TheLampades
Summary: She always wanted to go home to the sea, but she could never find her coat.





	Find Yourself In The Sea

His da had told him, his whole life, that she was touched. When she had finally succumbed to the sea, that could mean she was all too human. Regardless of her death, he still let the waves take her ashes. With both his parents now passed, he cleaned out the old home. It took weeks. As he finished up, he realised a trunk was built into the stairs. Inside were two seal skins. One, small & fine like his mum, the other as large as he was. His mother was never touched.... taking the larger skin, he left for the sea.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 100 word version of a much longer story. I'm still working out the plot to the longer story, but I'm currently stuck. So, it got a 100 word treatment in hopes of a kickstart. Still nothing... one day. The idea for this came after my own mental breakdown & having to pass one to many places where land met the sea one my way to get to my mum. Then all the ocean that now surrounds me & all the pills that drown me.


End file.
